Sasuke Uchiha Must Die
by galaxy-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the #1 basketball player, #1 heart throb and #1 playboy. He dated girls from different cliques so they never find out. What if four girls want revenge? What happens when he falls for one? Twist through out, usual pairings. RxR :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Galaxy-Chan here with a new fic ^_^ so I was watching the film john tucker must die and its one of my fav films, and then I thought' I could totally make a fic outta this!' so this is what I plan to do ^_^ the new and improved version XD and adding bits of my own here and there ^_^**

SASUKE UCHIHA MUST DIE! (never ever thought I'd write that)  
summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the #1 basketball player, #1 heart throb and playboy. He dated girls from different cliques so they never find out. What if four girls want revenge? What happens when he falls for one?  
I don't own Naruto or john tucker story line ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- SAKURA HARUNO**

I was in 7th grade when I realised I was invisible...well not that kind of invisible.

I was more like I was kind of ya know, anonymous.

A-N-O-N-I-M-I-O-U-S.

_Sorry that's wrong, W-R-O-N-G, the judges voice called out.  
_

I mean it's not as if I didn't try. I mean I was always kind of a...

L-O-S-E-R.

Of course when it came to love...

"Hey," the cute guy who sat behind me tapped me on my shoulder, handing me a folded up piece of paper. I suddenly started to get excited, that was until he said "..pass it on."

_sigh..._

...Yeah, I sucked, S-U-C-K-E-D!

There was another thing working against me, and that was my mom.

* * *

_ KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Hey I'm Kiba, I live just next door" a tall boy showed up at our house, with a plate full of brownies, I started to let myself get abit excited.  
"My mom sent me over with some brownies or something..." he held the plate up. I nodded in response, an smiled as sweet as I could.

"oh, hi, I'm Sakura. W-we just moved here..." I shrugged my hands into my pockets looking around at all the boxes. "well, duh the boxes and everything.." I laughed slightly as I realised the obvious.

that was until my mom walked in, wearing hot pants and a top showing all her femininity, this dragged Kiba's attention right off me.

"Holy crap.." he tugged the plate of brownies straight out of my hands and set his target towards my mom. Where she turned and flashed her dazzling smile.

"Oh, hi, I'm Tsunade..." my mom introduced herself, as she watched the young man walk towards her.

"I made these for you...be careful, you're hot, I mean...There hot" he smiled, his hormones clearly leaking out "...so hot!"

She never had trouble landing men, just keeping them...  
I use to keep track but I became exhausted, so I just called them all skip.

Because eventually that what they all do. It's happened so many times, she's kind of developed a routine, goes to therapy aka cake, and then we pack up and leave to another town... so being invisible does sometimes have its advantages... so I don't have to do the whole awkward goodbye thing.

* * *

I sat on the bleachers of my new high school watching the basketball game, my pink hair made me stand out of the crown slightly but not enough to draw anyone's attention. But that all changed..in just a few short months... but enough about me, this story isn't even about me...much. It's about him.

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

Let's face it; HE is the man

captain of the basket ball team, and his family, LOADED!

And with looks like a model and a Greek god!

I watched as the whole school screamed as he ducked and weaved in and out of people jumping 4 foot in the air, potting his basket. He smiled to his team mates, slapping high fives shouting things like '_that's right!' _all the cheerleaders ran by his side, and slight timid looking girl with the camera, I figured she was commentating the game or something.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. There's no question who dominated the konoha's this year" she smiled into the camera with her pupil less eyes. A few seconds late the mighty Uchiha strolled up by her side, with a smirk on his face.

_"_Sasuke Uchiha here, also known as S-dog, S-man...but I'm best known as 'EL-Captain'" he gave a quick wink and jogged back to his team. Letting the cheerleaders take stage in centre court.

Hinata whispered to her camera guy "woo-hoo. Ino. Short skirts, equal talent." Her voice dripping with sarcasm and a hint of disgust.

* * *

I remember the first time I spoke to Sasuke Uchiha...

**hey, guy! How do you think I did? I really hoped you like this! Please read and review! And I will be updating soon... and sorry if my POV writing skills aren't top notch  
ja mata!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I was totally hooked about writing this new fic so I wanted to just carry on writing!  
So, you have chapter two ubber early! Anyways how'd you find the first chapter?  
I don't own Naruto ^_^**

whoa, I already have a review and story alerts ^_^

review replies:

**Yuuki-Hime 2097****: thanks for reviewing! And omg that part at the end totally cracked me up,  
but disturbed me at the same time XD I will probs put it in towards the end,  
*shudder* gai in a thong, not pretty! Haha.**

CHAPTER TWO – DATING HOW MANY?

* * *

_I remember the first time I spoke to Sasuke Uchiha..._

* * *

It's not as if he took my breath away or anything, I mean I was totally in control...

or so I thought.

"Hi" he greeted, waiting for me to respond.

"Yes, I mean...No, I mean y-" he cut me off mid sentence, laughing slightly. I must have looked like a complete fool!

"I'm not quite ready to order yet, thanks anyway..." And what did I go and do? I curtsied! please tell I really didn't just do that... what I was thinking!

As I stood back behind the counter, I saw the super pretty blue haired chick from the basketball game walk in, taking her seat next to Uchiha.

Of course he had a girlfriend!

That's Hinata Hyuuga. She runs the schools TV station, not to mention the honor society, junior achievers, future film makers of Japan, 4h-club, big sisters, and I think that's it.

That was until I ear wigged in on the conversation.

"... I've decided to write a children's book!" She said nodding towards Sasuke who was leaning on the table with his arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, oh!... and writing a children's book!

I took my time walking up to them, she was now speaking French.

"You are SO sexy when you speak French!" he smirked leaning forward, as she said something provocative scrunching her nose in a flirtatious way,

where they then closed the gap.

Just as I arrived. Awkward.

"Err. D-do you guys want a minuet?" I got no response; they were too caught up in their make out session. I had no clue what to do so I just walked off.

* * *

Whoa. Scratch that he has two girlfriends.

my mouth slightly a jar in shock.

That one's Ino. Head cheerleader, so it's kind of self explainitory.

so I walked up to take their order and Ino's going off on one.

"So, Temari was all like, 'why don't we stomp, fight, roar?'" she twisted her long blonde locks in between her slender fingers. While Sasuke pretended to be interested in her conversation.

"Stomp, fight, and roar?" he made a screwed up facial expression. He shook his head hiding a chuckle.

"I know! During half time!"

when I got there Sasuke smirked grabbed Ino's menu and ordered for the both of them.

"2 green salads, dressing on the side." Ino looked shocked but impressed at the same time.

"then she'll have the lobster and I'll have tomato soup."

"I love you doing that.." she smiled leaning in.

"I love you, loving me doing that." He eagerly shoved me the menu, and with a flick of his hand, he pointed to me, sliding his chair closer.

"No need to rush between courses." He closed the gap in between them, once again having a make out session.

"That top looks so hot on you" he eyed her breasts and figure. "I bet it looks even hotter off you."

His onyx eyes revealing all his hormones, where they returned to his tongue wrestle.

* * *

"Never been here before..."

OK! Stop it! Three girlfriends!

"Veal!" he stood making a scene, aggressively shoving his chair back with his strong legs. Only to be pulled down by a famine arm,

slowly rubbing in a reassuring manner. He shook his head in disappointment as he clashed eyes with the brown eyed beauty.

"I'm sorry, let's just go...", Standing up once more waving his arm to make a statement.

"If I wanted to torture animals I would have gone to medical lab!" he sat back down returning to his softer more gentle side, "which I would never do."

Ok, so I'm not judging or anything, but being a vegan activist, is usually code for easy...

"For you I don't have to give up all meat..." the girl named Tenten made the move this time leaning over pulling him in the kiss.

Unbelievable.

See! I'm not making this stuff up...

I shook my head at the statement Tenten just said.

"I don't get it? The all seem confident and cool?" I sighed to the girl who I worked with, where we both stood and observed the Uchiha.

"how do they not know he'd cheating on all of them?"

"He is a total operator" she crossed her arms leaning against the counter ", he dates girls from different cliques so they never find out,  
and tell them that his dad won't let him date during basketball season and has to keep it a secret."

She stated in a matter of a fact tone. I was so shocked I turned to her and asked.

"How do you know all that?" then the red head burst into tears and ran off!

* * *

The next morning was a busy day. I walked through the packed auditorium, where a saw a group of friends all sat down; me being new and all decided to join them, only for

them to walk off as soon as my butt hit the chair. I sighed crossing my arms I decided to have a nosey around the room.

Then Sasuke Uchiha walked in, greeted many, and I mean many people with high fives, hugs, and handshakes.

He walked past his eyes fixed ahead to the girls from previous nights where he signed each of their partitions.

first up, Ino he leaned his head on her shoulder, pulled out a dollar and bought a raffle. He eyed her up and down where he moved on to Tenten.

She was leaned over her table in a rather seductive manner. Sasuke took advantage of this and took a good view of her arse.

"Hey" she greeted, while her eyes said more than words.

"Hey" he smirked back, proceeding to Hinata's table. Which had cupcakes on it may I add.

"Got something sweet for me?" he smirked as her cheeks light up with blush. She picked up the cupcake, scooped her finger in it so a mountain of frosting lay on her finger.

"Of course" she shook out her finger hinting for his mouth to join. He looked around the room making sure his other toys weren't watching, decided it was safe.

He opened is mouth savouring the taste. She giggled slightly and made her way around the other side of the table, he then walked off.

* * *

Sasuke was confident, in his system for juggling girls.

But he couldn't anticipate the events of black Tuesday.

Where he smirked at the coach only for her to pass out in pain and fall to the bottom of the stairs. He was quite happy to quickly run off,

that was until a hot girl ran past to make sure she was ok. So he pretended to care, he really just checked her out. He stuck out his hand "Sasuke Uchiha".

How could he know she suffered from acute angina?

It wasn't Sasuke's fault.

It was a pre-existing condition; she was stabilized...

and took into an early retirement, in the sunny city.

* * *

They combined all first period gym classes, with Kurenai sensei.

"Yeah, yeah we all hate each other but come on!" she waved her blood red eyes scanning the crowd, searching for who will be playing the volley ball game.

She pointed to five girls on the far side of the room. Getting a girl's name wrong, shrugging a whatever she then pointed.

"Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari," she moved along the row her eyes landing on me.

"Pinkie." she called blowing the whistle.

I stood up promptly shouting my name "sakura! I-its sakura." I brushed off whatever dust maybe on my thighs and jogged quickly towards my teammates.

I thought I'd give another shot at the whole friend's thing.

"You're Ino, right? I'm sakura.." I smiled, only for her to thrown her perfectly plucked eye brows.

"So? With that she stood at the back of the court, holding the ball under her arm resting on her hip, waiting for the game to begin.

Hinata and Temari stood at the front and Tenten and I stood in the middle/ back.

"Hey where were you?" Temari whispered to her friend Hinata "how come you didn't come to the party last night?"

Hinata's perfectly plump lips whispered back in a very hush hush tone. " you cant tell anyone it's top secret!" Temari nodded, making her a promise.

Not knowing that Ino was watching the whole thing play out.

"I'm dating Sasuke...Uchiha!" she giggled slightly. Boom! Ino smacked the ball into her face. Smiling in a sickly sweet manner "slipped."

"PLAY" Kurenai blew her whistle, signalling for the game to begin

The enraged Hyuuga just shrugged it off, chanting positive things getting pumped for the game, only for the ball flying into the back of her head sending her flying across the floor.  
That was what tipped it. She pulled her petite self of the floor and marched straight over to Ino, with a harsh poke to the chest.

"That was no accident!" she fumed only to get shoved back.

"He's mine! Stay away from him" Hinata smacked her in the face with the palm of her hand.

"You little brat!" they were now fighting, while Tenten rushed over to rescue them.

"Peace and love guys! Peace and love! No guys worth fighting over!" she barged her way in between them sticking her arm that wasn't holding the ball. Ino stepped backwards from them.

"There's nothing to fight about anyway! Sasuke Uchiha is mine!"

Great. I now had to split them up!

"WHAT?" screamed Tenten plunging the ball into her face! Only for her to throw it back at Tenten when I was running up behind them.

Tenten ducked. BAM! The ball connected with my forehead sending me on the floor. That was it!

"Stop! This guys cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him you beating the shit out of each other?" I fumed; I wasn't even involved in this!

"Language!" Kurenai shouted pointing to all four of us the shouting "DETENTION!"

"Who is that?" Hinata asked, looking at me. Ino shrugged and walked off.

"Sak...something."

* * *

And that's when they found out about Sasuke Uchiha. And how I got into detention...

**hey guy I hope you like this ^_^ next chap will be: detention. enter Naruto! I wonder what mischief they will get up to in their? Mwahaha- ehem! RxR please. Until next time! Byee bye**

p.s. would it be easier to read if i wrote sakuras pov in italics and the rest in normal font? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! woah, I was surprised at how much attention this has gained XD thank for all the favs and alerts guys! *gives cookies***  
**  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
**  
**thuggylovesreadn: **thank you so much ^_^ I'm really glad you enjoyed reading! And heres the update! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE- we get even...

___and that's when they found out about Sasuke Uchiha. And how I got into detention._

* * *

I made my way through the corridor, grabbing some homework out of my locker first of course! Then headed to detention, I was a little early but oh well had nothing better to do.

I arrived at the door when _detention_was carved into the metal plaque.

I took a deep breath and slid the door open.

A blonde spiky haired boy sat organising his CD's, listening to ear phones.

I noticed he had some weird scar on his cheek resembling a cats whisker.

I watched him bob his head up down completely oblivious anyone was in the room with him. Then he started singing!

_"I want yooooou to want meee! I neeeeeeed you to neeeeed moiii-"_

Kinda out of tune but I couldn't had my laugh. Blue eyes crashed on my like a wave, least he saw me.

He stumbled around with his head phones sliding them off resting around his neck. I could see him searching for words.

"Uhh... sorry..." he mumbled quickly, Shaking his head with a slight laugh. " its, just, uhh..."

I cut him off, I knew what he was going to say.

"Cheap trick, I get it..." I tucked a pink lock behind my ear, as we maintained eye contact. I laughed slightly filling the airy silence.

"Yeah! Yeah, it is.." he sound sort of shocked that I knew what he was on about.

"I totally get it, ya cant hum to cheap trick..." as I set my folders and bag on the table leaning slightly.

He kinda of bobbed along. I didn't know if he was nervous or something but..

"Once you start..." he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Your kinda obligated to belt it out!" I raised my arms for exaggeration, letting it fall numbly back at my side. I could see he was agreeing with every word I said.

"Naruto" he stuck his hand midway between us, I happily responded. "yours from...chem! right?"

I knew I recognised him!

That was it! Chemistry. I nodded a 'yeah', said my name, and headed for my seat looking around noticing we were the only ones.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, wasn't they meant to be here already. Unless I'm super early.

He laughed! Looking slightly bemused "you- you came early to detention?" He held the CD mid air waiting for my clarification.

Ok. Yeah, I look dumb. Who comes to detention early? I laughed realising why he looked at me like he did.

"Oh, umm... well, I would just hate to miss a minute of being detained!" I did an enthusiastic hand movement of a pumping fist.

Sasuke walked past the detention window stopping mid way.

"Hey babe" he turned checking her out, talking to his friends. "Hey Sasuke" she smiled back.

Again! Seriously what was with him! I let a disgusted noise leak out from my mouth.

This caught Naruto's attention, looking back and forth between us. "Whoa.." he raised a brow.

"That's not his usual response, it's generally a ..._oooooh! ahhh!-_" I laughed hearing him imitate a female pleasure noise but was kinda freaked out.

"Ok, stop!... jerks not really my type!" I opened my geometry book, and started on the questions.

I was half expecting him to defend the guy.

"Yeah, he can have his jerk moments!" wait, he was agreeing?

"Wait, I thought he was your guys god, or something?" my pen wiggling as I didn't understand, what he was saying. He nodded a cross between a yes and a no.

"Close, my brother!" he finish stacking his CD's into his bag now. I raised my eye brows.

I would have never have guessed that! They look _nothing_alike!

"So you're the other Uchiha?" I smirked biting my lip, looking up at him. He looked annoyed by my statement/question.

"What, what is that?" he shook his head aggressively, squinting his eyes. "The loser Uchiha?"

Crap. I did it again.

"no, no, that's not what I meant! I mean you, just don't look-"

"hot? Buff? Or capable of inciting an all girl smack down?" he laughed "your right!" he threw his back over one shoulder. Before fully leaving he turned on one heel, to face me once more.

"I'll let you in on a secret, my mom says I'm special on the inside!" he pointed to his chest. I smirked and a giggled a "good for you" he said a quick thanks and left.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you" Ino called to him her bright blues eyes calling him towards her.  
he waved a quick good bye to the basketball guys, and walked up towards her.

"sure babe, whats up?" he bouced the ball catching it once again replacing it on his hip in a resting position.

"some girl said she was dating you in PE today?" she tapped her foor on the floor impatiently, sadness filling her ocean orbs.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

he was such a good actor!

"you believed her?" Ino quickly shook a no. As Sasuke worked his magic once again.

"I mean you couldn't could you? During basketball season?"

"but..." he leaned closer, "if I could I'd totally pick you..."

"ya know, I don't know why girls say things like taht... I think their just jealous of what we have.  
Something special, we don't label, ya know an unspoken bond... and I _love _how secure you are.  
but ...it hurts you'd question it, you're the one girl for me."

Ino totally bought it and with a smug look she headed to detention.

* * *

"OK, detention has started! No talking!" and with that we were all alone in detention.  
I knew it wouldn't be long until one of them said something!

Ino flung her book closed and crossed her arm a smug look planted on her face.

"So I talked to Sasuke!" she twisted a single piece of hair, leaning back into her chair.

"He felt bad for you guys, he said you were jealous because... we share something special.  
Something that..." Hinata cut her off, finishing her sentence.

"Something we didn't have to label, because its.." Hinata was cut short by Tenten.

"Because it's our unspoken bond! And I just love how secure you are..."

it took them long enough to realise he spilled the same load of crap to all of them.

this time they all spoke, getting more and more angry.

"and it hurts youd question it, because you the only girl for me?"

"DAMN!" Tenten smacked the table out of frustration. "go figure, he makes up and then he hooks up!" she shook her head in disbelief that she believed the douche.

inos face filled with disgust, "you guys hooked up?"

"Sasuke and I share something special..." she whipped her head to the side looking away from the beady eyes.

"Oh, what that you've both been in your pants?" Hinata raised an eyebrow crossing er arms and leaning on the table. Tenten snapped back.

"we share a vegan/non-violent out look on life. Hn." she slouched in her chair throwing daggers at the others who surrounded her.

"hippie slut!" Ino barked at her, pushing slightly on the table.

I could see this got to Tenten, she leaned across the table moving her head in time, changing her voice to match.

"Oh, _nice!_ Like we _all _don't know little miss cheerleader, _brings it on!"_

* * *

they carried on argueing for a while shouting things at one another making digs and insults.

"we belong together! I am afterall head cheerleader-"

"oh, sorry! What kind of cheerleader?"

all I could think is why don't you all just...

"Shut up"

oh my god! It slipped out! I'm totally screwed! I squeezed my eyes slightly waiting to be pounced on.

They heard. All shot heads shot towards me.

"WHAT?" they screamed, I knew what I wanted to say but I was totally struck for words.

"s-sorry." I muttered and continued to write. Hinata demanded her way,

"if you have something to say, say it?" her violet eyes clashing with my own emerald.

"It's just...no, it's really no off my business." This ticked them all off.

"What?" they all crossed their arms waiting for a good enough speech.

"Ok..." I closed up all my work and leaned over the desk. "let me guess he uses pet names like, baby, and sweet heart?" they nodded.

"Yeah, it's not out of affection, it's so he doesn't forget your name! And mix you all up."

I had now caught their attention so I went on.

"And he's _all _about and unspoken bond, but..NEVER a relationship? But the arrangement was _YOUR _idea, so now you feel guilty cause he cheated?" I walked towards where they were sat.

Ino sat in in pure shock, "oh my god your dating him too?" she threw her arms in the air.

"No way! I just know a guy similar to him..." I defended myself with passion.

"Do you know what I would do?" a gleam in my eye.

"Yeah, yeah, yadda yadda break up with him-" Tenten said waving her hand as if she'd heard it all before.

"I didn't say that. I would get revenge..." I smirked. We were all now on the same page.

And was gonnu kick some Uchiha butt.

"Who are you again?" Hinata questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

Before I could answer Tenten jumped in.

"I know! You're the girl who wigged out and went to rehab last year!" for some weird reason she seemed excited.

"No."

"Fat camp?"

"No" I smirked, and just I was about to say my name the stinking teacher walked back in the room.

"My name is-"

"NO TALKING!" his voice cut me off, I tried again multiple times but didn't succed so we just left it there.

so detention wasn't so bad at least I made some friends. I think...

* * *

"Sakura!" my mom's voice called, as she walked through my room and grabbed one of my jackets.

She was going on another date, with the new skip.

"You have a friend at the door..."

**hey, the next chap will be their plan on how they plan to get the bastard! Ehem, I mean Uchiha ^_^ I love you really Sasuke!  
Sasuke: sure you do. Thats why your making them do that to me?  
me: tehe you'll see! Anyway please review and let me know what'cha thought? Bye bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, favs and alerts ^_^ and dun dun duuuuuuun heres chapter four! I hope you like it! The girls are getting evil in this chapter!**

**And oh my god, I nearly had a heart attack today, I was walking my dog casually, and when we got in I thought I saw something on my arm, some massive bug thing! It nearly ran up my sleeve *shudder* anyway on with the story!  
**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONCE:  
****  
WhiteRabbit52: ** Hey thanks for reviewing! And no I promise it's a sasu/saku! I have a few twists up my sleeve that do change from the films ending. It will all be revealed in time: P.  
I hope this has helped? ^_^

**Yuuki-Hime 2097: **Yaaaay! Thank you ^_^ and thanks for reviewing! Haha I know I was abit like 'crud who should be who?' at first but she seems quite feisty/strong willed, and we all know Tenten has that in her XD but really glad you like it!

**Thuggylovesreadn**: Hey thanks for the advice I will try my best with the capitals, I'll make sure I do the line breaks to separate the two ^_^ but really thanks for advice and happy you like the story!  
**  
****deFunBash01****: **Thanks for the review! And yeah, I plan to add my own twists throughout, I'm just waiting until they've actually met, then the real fun begin ^_^  
**  
****animelover171**: tehe thank you ^_^ and I definitely will finish it! This and my other fic through mountains high please carry on reading! Ja mata!

**omg: **hey ^_^ thanks for reviewing and i know i thought it would fit them well too! glad you liked this! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - un-dateable.**

"Sakura!" My mom's voice called, as she walked through my room and grabbed one of my jackets.  
She was going on another date, with the new skip.  
"You have a friend at the door..."

* * *

I headed downstairs with my mom. No one knew where I lived? And I certainly wasn't close enough to anyone for them to come over.

My mom smiled as the door rang for the second time revealing her date, where she then bid goodbye and left. Not before shouting. 'Have fun girls!'

Hinata stood in the hall waving goodbye to my mom, as soon as they were out of view she turned round with a grin ear to ear, pointing at me.

"Sakura, right?"

Yes! She knew who I was!

"I wanna crush him" Hinata jumped excitement of the whole thought getting to her.

I gave a quick nod, as we continued halfway up stairs the bell went again another two times.

We sat in a circle on my bed, as they all declared one thing.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are going down!" they laughed, but I didn't know what to do OR say!

"But I don't-" Tenten chopped me off mid sentence. She had a habit of doing this.

"Exactly, you're neutered!" I'm sure that isn't what she meant to say?

"It's neutral" Hinata squinted at the simple word mix up, before continuing to speak.

"You brought us all together, we're here because of you, if it was just us three, and we'd have killed each other by now."

This, however, was a fact! I saw them in detention. We decided to meet up again in school tomorrow and discuss the plan.

* * *

Morning soon came, and I was filled with half excitement and half guilt.

'What have I got myself into...'

"Learning centre?" Tenten was blown away that we had such a thing, eyeing all the hi tech computers and books.

While Ino look plain bored and just wanted to get this over and done with.

"You spend too much time in after school activities."

Hinata led the way though many isles and soon we arrived at the back room filled with even more equipment. Where she typed in some password and the wall lit up of a picture of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ok, sakura, tell us your plan."

I was totally cut off by this statement, I was happy just listening. So I dropped my bag off my knee stood facing the picture. He was pretty cute.

"Ok, what was it that drawn you to Sasuke?"

They all absorbed what I said, Hinata decided she knew the full pitch and took over. Once again I slumped into the background, I saw Ino look at me as if she could see what I was feeling.

"C'mon girls, define Sasuke Uchiha! What is it about him that makes you tick? Is it his perfect hair? His smile? His toned body?" she pointed a laser pen at each area she named.

Tenten sat gaping at the image, in shock she shouted, "It's everything!"

"His eyes, his lips, his smile... and the way he hold you his whole body tightens-"

Ino made a disgusted sound and stuck her hand up to stop Tenten from carrying on.

"We all know what happens when boys get happy!" Ino snapped, shaking her head trying to rid the thought.

"NOT what I meant!"

"Ok, so how do we destroy a guy like Sasuke Uchiha?"

"We make him...un-dateable" I smirked at my own genius idea.

* * *

We all had our own little schemes and Tenten had one creeping out the bag. She knew a photographer and she managed to persuade him to do a cover for Sasuke. He of course had no idea what it was for. We preferred it this way.

"Ok, babe, I'm telling you, ya can totally rock this." Tenten bushed his hair over with her hand she smirked and head towards the photographer.

He shouted many things to him like 'pout' or 'roar'. I know I wish I was there for the last one too!  
After a good few shots the photographer shouted "that's a wrap!"

We knew he had a date planned to take one of the girls from art club out on a date, so what better way to end the day than with sabotage? We sat on the upper teir having the best view of the film, and of course Sasuke and his date.

He walked in his arm loosely slung over her shoulder, probably complementing her or something.

The lights slowly started to dim, and we knew it would be soon, so we had to contain our laughter. Two advertisements later, a picture of Sasuke propped up on the screen with his arms in the arm and a sign saying. 'HERPES! I have it!' this was sure to make him un-dateable.

The whole room turned and laughed or made disgusted noises, while his date screamed 'don't touch me' and ran for her laugh out the room. We booed and joined in, Tenten throwing popcorn at him.

Stage one. Complete!

However, he managed to flip it all back round, the spotlight once again being on him! He said he modelled part time to draw light on such an important thing. Bull. And then he went and achieved an award!

* * *

"I personally don't suffer with this disease, but I'm just happy I helped many that do" and with that he walked off the stage being mildly attacked by a diseased looking girl.

Rule #1. Never. And I mean never underestimate Sasuke Uchiha!

* * *

"I don't get it, are we missing something?" Hinata moaned looking at the screen. This plan should have work, but it didn't...

Ino chipped in from the background something about her social life disappearing.

We all sat in the kitchen trying to figure it out then my mom walked in with a bag of shopping.

"Hey girls, what you up to?" she set the bag on the side and walked over to the counter where some of us sat.

"Destroying some guy.." Tenten snickered, turning the screen, causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow and look at me!

"We gave him fake herpes, mum. Its a whole rep thing" I tried to dig my way out of it. she laughed slightly and pretended she knew what we were on about.

"Sure the whole give someone fake herpes trick." And with that she left the room.

Ino and Tenten argued about the menopause and how it was evil. Strange I know. While Hinata sat away from us typing away on her computer. It was kind of surspicious, so I asked her,

"What are you typing so eagerly about?" I tried to look at the screen but she had reflexes of a cat.

Clearly she didn't want anyone to know.

"It's...it's some guy I met the other day, he's really sweet, totally into music, and stuff.." she trailed off.

Now this caught all our attention!

"Who's the guy?" we all sat around waiting to hear more. Hopefully it was someone we know. Or at least goes our school. She opened her lips to say something but soon closed them shaking her head.

Tenten quickly grabbed the laptop and read his user name aloud, "Naruto".

The other brother! We knew she was hiding something and got over this break up far too easy! But she was still hell bent on revenge and all.

Our mouths turned into perfect circles.

"You like the brother?" we all screamed in unison. Many shades of crimson crept along her face, as she slammed her laptop down and quickly packed it away.

"Remember were here to talk about the lying, cheating, not as nice brother!"

* * *

Next it was Ino's part of the plan, take away his manly-ness...

* * *

**hey guy I know its abit short but the next ones going to be a hell of alot longer! I have it planning out just the way I wanted it too now ^_^ so let me know what you thought? And please read and review!**

P.s. is the capital latter thingy alright in this one? Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, its exam time during college at the min, super sorry for late update! But thank you guys so much for reviewing and faving! it made me so happy! I'm so glad you like my story ^_^**

REVIEW RESPONCE:

**the Composcreator**: **haha yaaaay! Thanks for sticking with it! glad you like the naruXhina reveal moment :P**

**mk****:****thanks for reviewing! Here it is! ^_^ enjoy!  
**

**WhiteTiger1992:****I have some good twists still to come :P hope you'll like them! Thanks for review!**

**MunchieBunnies****:****haha yay! So happy you like this! I think this one has made up for the shortness of the last...I hope XD!**

**emachookie****:**** Sorry this one should be better! I plan to make it longer; I just wanted it to lead on from Ino's part, which is this one! So this chapter should have more description I'll try, bit crud at it and be longer. Haha I will not reveal anything: P you'll have to wait for more naruXhina moments! Oh tell me if you like it better with more description after reading this chapter please.  
****  
shimizu27:**** here's ya update ^_^  
****  
****animelover171:**** thank you so much ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: DE-macho.**

_Next it was Ino's part of the plan; take away his manly-ness..._

* * *

"ok guys, all we need is one major hit, take away all that macho-ness" Ino slumped back into her seat tapping her chin waiting for an idea. She must have had a flashback or something as a few seconds later she stood, with a grin planted on her face.

"We'll give him some of the female hormone!"

Tenten instantly knew where this was coming from as the earlier conversation crossed her mind. Hinata and I were totally confused.

"That's a great idea!" Tenten clapped her hands, as she turned to face us, "well it's as you said earlier when we were arguing, menopause tablets cut of your natural hormone supply, so if we just mix some with his 'bulking' powder, we could totally make this work!"

De-macho was no in play. We discussed how it was going to happen. As the cheerleader practise at the same time as the basket ball team Ino would be in charge of planting it in his 'supplement'.

I laughed at the thought of Sasuke acting all famine. Well I hoped. And of course I would sit there to witness it all.

* * *

12pm soon arrived. Action time!

Ino had just finished her training and was slightly damn with sweat. She saw the guys playing still they had another five minutes still to kill. She drooped a towel over her shoulder, wiped a few beads of sweat of her forehead, and made her way to the refreshment table where everyone, well they guys drinks were and all sorts of powder. As soon as she clocked eyes with Sasuke's, Ino quickly undid the lid, and tipped ALL of the powder in to it.

_"Ok, guys take five!" coach shouted from the distance, as a whistle rang through the air.  
_

"Hey babe," Ino sang, looking as flirtatious as she could muster. Heck she wanted to punch him square in the face.

Sasuke eyed her up and down smirking. "hey"

Ugh please, he just Lied to her and cheated!

She saw him undo the female hormone powder, he took two scoops. That was it! 2! So take snorted a laugh, eyeing him.

"Trying to bulk up?" she smacked his shoulder, walking in a semi circle around him. His eyebrows meet in the middle forming a perfect thrown.

"Yeah, coach has me drinking 'em twice a day."

HA! This would take effect quicker than we hoped. Sasuke Uchiha, you are done for!

"Well, it's not doing much... I mean I guess if you like the slim look, I _guess _it works... for some guys." Ino tried so hard to hide her smirk; this was definitely going to work!

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, acting as natural as possible.

"You're totally losing tone though..." he looked deeply hurt. How could he Sasuke Uchiha be losing tone?

"I'm losing tone?" he cocked one eyebrow, putting his arms out in a disbelieving manner. Ino nodded a response.

"Try doubling up doses..." and with the she left, leaving an insecure Uchiha.

I saw the whole thing pan out. It was quite hilarious really!

As soon as Ino left he frantically fiddled with his powder and eagerly shoved more than even double into his drink, jugging down every last drop!

I'm shocked he didn't grow boobs then and there!

The next game was tomorrow. This should be fun...

* * *

As I head back through the corridor I saw Ino give me a wink, I couldn't help but laugh. I think the guilt was starting to wear of... I think.

Great. Chemistry! It wouldn't be so bad if my lab partner was well normal, I got lumped with lee.

Freaking lee! Have you seen how creepy that kid can get?

I mean he's a nice guy and all just-

"Hey, sakura." Naruto skipped through the crowd of students in lab coats, with a usual smile planted on his face. His earphone planted around his neck, he must really love his music.

"Hey Naruto..." I couldn't help but think of Hinata at this moment. YES! Quiz time!

"I-I need a lab partner, I was paired with Shikamaru... but he got burnt pretty bad..."

My face dropped, he got burnt? I gulped a lump in my throat still smirking.

"Before I say yes, how did it happen?" I messed with the pen lid in between my fingers waiting for his answer. If he spilt acid on the poor guy, it would be a definite no!

"Well he would say it's my fault-" I knew it he spilt acid! "-but I would say it was his, I was just talking to him and then he fell asleep and face planted the table while his arm got

the Bunsen burner..."

ok, so it wasn't his fault. How could I say no?

"Sure, but is he ok?" panic creeping in my voice as I dropped my pen lid. We read the experiment that was on the board. Well _I _read the experiment that was on the board,

Naruto on the other hand just picked up whatever liquid he could find and started tipping it in!

"Whoa!" I shouted as it nearly passed the measurement we need. He looked at me so oblivious, as he shrugged.

Boys.

I patted him on his head, but he didn't get the clue. So I pushed him down "get down on eye level."

Geez and he acted like he knew what he was doing in detention. Well you can't judge a book by its cover.

That statement I know would come back and bite me in the arse! Isn't that what I was doing with Sasuke?

I quickly shook any thoughts of remorse out of my head, eyeing Naruto still doing the experiment wrong. I gently put my hand over his, but accidently touched causing him to

knock everything everywhere, especially on him!

His light navy jeans had a now massive dark wet patch all over the crotch. THIS was amusing. It was just salt water, so it wouldn't cause any harm.

"Owwwww! Shit! It's burning! Wha-what is this?" the whole class looking at him. I laughed at him doing a little dance as if to get the burning to stop.

"Really cause its only sodium chloride..." he didn't get it and continued to dance "salt water" I stated simply. He stopped and stared around the class slightly blushing. E gave his

jeans a quick wipe with his hands a burst out laughing.

"Great looks like I've peed my pants" he swished his finger in the water only then to flick it at me! My jaw dropped at his sudden action.

Of course I would get revenge on this Uchiha too! As we started a flicky water war!

Then that miserable detention teacher walked past. He clocked what we was doing and started shouting, while we suppressed our laughs. As soon as he left, I turned to him, a

devious glint in my emerald eyes, which he caught as he shuffled his seat the other direction.

"Soooooooo" I leaned over. It must have looked creepy I know. "What's going on with you and Hinata?" He instantly stopped writing. The cat is out of the bag!

"N-nothing! Wh-why would you say that?" he looked to the side, making it way more obvious. I eventually got him to spill.

He told me how much he admired her for all her talents and goals, how pretty she was, and how he really hopes it'll lead to a relationship.

I was about to quiz him even more when the damn bell went.

"Saved by the bell!" he laughed throwing his bag on and running out the door.

I didn't bump into the other for the rest of the day, but Sasuke's game against sound is tomorrow.

Hmmm, I wonder if he has boobs...

* * *

it's the big day!

As we all sat in different part of the bleachers, we didn't want him to see us all together and think we were plotting against him.

The crowd cheered once again as the players ran through wearing their red basketball outfits, waving the crowd to egg them on.

Of course they were all shouting out Sasuke's name in particular.

I could see Tenten in the crowd giving me the 'something is so gonnu happen' look, I just pointed to Sasuke, and she nodded.

It was about 5 minutes into the game, when Sasuke dribbled the ball in and out of multiple players all charging for the ball.

He jumped in the air and dunked it straight through the hoop!

"Woo!" I thought I may as well put _some effort _into this, jumping up off my seat and clapped to the same rhythm of the crowd.

And the band playing some little victory thing every time they scored.

It was roughly half way through when the real fun began.

Sasuke was being pushed and shoved from the opposite time, and then they shoved him hard in the chest.

His hand rose to rub his peck better, "hey be careful their sensitive!"

The other guy from sound she throwned, and snorted "gee, sorry princess, did you chip a nail?" as he continued with the shoving.

I could tell both was getting really annoyed especially that Zaku guy, he look kinda scary.

I shuddered at the thought of a fight going off.

Zaku quickly passed the ball to some guy on his team, and pushed Sasuke with his arm when he didn't have the ball, "how many time do I gotta push you before you go?"

I'm sure that was a foul? But I wasn't called. Guess not.

"Hey, play fair!" Sasuke retaliated pushing back, with his sore pecks as they squared up chest to chest.

"If I wanted to listen to an arse hole, I would have farted..." he held the ball at arms length away.

Sasuke gasped, "That's an awful thing to say!"

Sasuke pushed with both hands, resulting in a foul. Damn hormones.

_"Foul. Sasuke Uchiha with a push..." _the referee called out.

"He started it! He was being mean!" he called after the ref, then shook his head at his own words.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing; I could see Tenten do the same, nodding towards where Ino and Hinata exchanged looks.

I could tell they were suppressing something.

He stormed off the court and rummaged through Choji's bag, he was the mascot, and pulled out a chocolate bar quickly scoffing it down his neck.

"Dude that's mine!" choji looked rather upset his chocolate bar was being munched in front of his face.

I could see Hinata running over with her camera making sure she documented all of this. She even caught him ranting on to choji to see if his thighs looked fat.

After a few minutes Sasuke returned to the court, throwing bitch fits at his other team players.

Konoha's coach called time as they all gathered around, the main focus being Sasuke.

He had beads of sweat running down his neck and head, as he crossed his arms over one another.

"Sasuke, you ok?"

Sasuke snapped "why? Don't I look ok? I'm fine! I'm great! What are you saying?" his team mates all looked at him as if he'd gone nuts.

The coach shook his head, "all I'm saying is focus! We have one minute left!"

"I'm in it!" he ran his hand through the perfect dark locks, I mean through his hair.

I can't start liking the way he looks this is bad! I mentally cursed myself as I continued watching the game.

They did that 'one-two-three' thing a pumped their arms in the air before running onto the pitch.

It was all abit of a blur really until Sasuke regained the ball, he jumped for the net only to land crotch first in Zaku's face pulling them both on the ground.

Where he lay with his legs bent, until his coach ran over.

"Sasuke? Are you ok! Can you finish the game?"

He now leaned on his elbows until he was fully of the ground.

"N-no! I'm anxious, bloated... a-and my nipples hurt!" he rubbed them in a tender manner, looking at all his team mates eye him as if he was on drugs.

Well he was. Women's ones. Anyway...

the coach called to him to stop being a pansy ass, while Sasuke had enough!

"No! I've had enough! It's always me! We need you Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! No!" and with that he stormed out doing a little jog.

* * *

And we caught it all on film. Killer! This was the strike we needed..

And it landed with shock and awe...

Thanks to us, girls would never fall under the reign of Sasuke Uchiha's charm again.

He had finally fallen... and we?

We were on top of the world.

It was the morning after the game and Sasuke walked in still acting like he owned the place, waiting for the high fives leaving his hand in the air.

The guys now rejected him. This was all going to plan.

He walked up to choji and who patted him on the shoulder and walked off. It was working...

until the tall chick walked up to him, declaring what he did as courageous, keeping in mind his guys friends were watching, and gave him her counselling number.

Not before leaning in a whispering, "_I stay up late.."_and with that she destroyed all of our doing.

This happened multiple times throughout the day.

Saying 'it takes a real man to cry'. Ugh.

He was now back in the game!

Rule #2. Warfare, never, ever underestimate your opponent!

Later that afternoon he officially broke up with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

They already considered him dumped but hey, any chance to give him a slap.

* * *

"well he dumped me!" Tenten marched into my room and jumped on the bed. Throwing her back on the floor. Next was Hinata, I don't think I'd ever seen her _this _mad!

"That shallow bastard thinks I'm not complex? Hm, Naruto thinks I am!" she sat next to me on a chair and folded her arms. Then Ino...

"I know you invented complex!" she threw her hat and scarf on the side, we all sat and stood until Tenten broke the silence.

"I was so depressed I couldn't even enjoy the break up sex.." all of our jaws dropped.

Did she really just say that? Really?

"Oh my god! I'm such a slut!" she threw herself backwards, not bracing for the impact of the wall; she cursed and rubbed her head. That's Tenten for ya!

We all laughed, she was forgiven.

Now lay on my bed we sat with a feast of sweet foods! Hell, it was the king of comfort food!

"Ugh!" Tenten made a disgusted sound, "I can't believe I ate meat for him!.. it was fish, but still... I don't eat anything with a face!" she aggressively took a bit out of her chocolate bar.

I was sat cross legged with a pillow on my knee. While Ino lay half down half up, while Hinata sprawled across the bed using Ino's legs as a pillow, Tenten sat with on leg crossed and the other leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Mmm, taste this" Hinata stood out her finger with two types of chocolate on, waving it to Tenten. Who happily obliged.

"Oh yeah! So good!" she nodded, while I munched on the chocolate buttons.

Hinata kept scooping the chocolate out with her finger, "Sasuke's kinda like the chocolate of all sweet foods."

Tenten snorted, "What? Goes with everything on the shelf?" we all laughed for a while until Ino spoke, breaking into a serious aura.

She took a bite out of her strawberry, "instead of doing this we should have just broke his heart.."

* * *

Bingo! That's where it all started...

"That's the best idea ever!" Tenten beamed, at the idea of crushing him in the same way she got crushed.

"Yeah, but he broke up with all of you..." I butted in which I suddenly regretted, as all of them turned to face me.

"Except for you..."

* * *

**hey guys! Phew 8 pages! Really hope you liked this? Please read and review! Do you like it better with more or less description?**

Dun dun dunnnn what will happen next? Ja mata ^_^

I'll try update quicker next time :D

- Galaxy-Chan!


End file.
